narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy
This is the Procedure Page for the Naruto Fanon Wiki: Policy & Standards Committee. All of the rules and regulations of the Committee will be listed here. Policy Procedures *The committee members are bound to the support of the official policy. Thus, they maintain articles by ensuring that users make good faith edits otherwise they are entitled to undo or revert those edits. *Committee members warn members if they are violating wiki policy. *For users that engage in blatant vandalism or repeated offense of policies, the committee members can bring those users to the attention to the Admin (also known as a Kage), in the event the Kage are not aware of the issue. Nomination Procedure Members of this Wiki can nominate themselves for a seat on the Committee, either as a Kage or a Bodyguard. In the end it is the Kage who decide whether or not to allow someone on the Committee, based on vacancies or whatever the situation may be. However, keep in mind that Kage do have the right to nominate their own Bodyguards. Either way, the other Kage's still vote. Reasons for Disapproval *They haven't contributed towards committee projects *They have caused trouble in the past *You have reason to believe that they will not perform their committee duties *They are too new Not a reason, *You don't like them Reasons for Approval *They meet all of the Criteria and have a large edit-count *They are sociable, articulate, and possess proper grammatical skills Not a reason, *You are friends Removal from the Committee A procedure for removing a Committee member has been written. Below this has been written and explained in detail. When a member has been removed for whatever reason, another member will fill his slot. *'Example:' if the Kage leaves, then the Bodyguard takes his place. Removal of Seated Member Conditions under which an involuntary removal would be considered, members can always resign. * In-active for six months or more. * Repeated abuse of admin/chat moderator/rollback privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the Committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section, NOT the talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the Kage might choose to put the matter straight to the Kage Summit for them to vote for revoking roll-back rights and dropping the member from the Committee; or if the Kage is unsure the Kage can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the Committee members want the person evicted, then pass it along to the Kage with the recommendation that they be dropped Category:PolicyCategory:Administration